


Losing

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just beer—plain, fucking beer—and it went downhill from there. His laugh echoed throughout the room, but it was drowned out by everyone else. The Sun Guardian was even louder when he was drunk, breaking almost everything he touched, and his sister was trying to calm him down, to no avail, of course. And Gokudera took another sip from the cold can in his hands, heard that laugh from across the room. The can was still in his hands as he stared. He clenched his lips together in a tight frown, but it was hidden behind his hand, the one holding the beer to his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Title:** Losing  
 **Pairings:** Yamamoto/Gokudera **  
**Rating: PG-13  
 **Words:** 386

It was just beer—plain, fucking beer—and it went downhill from there. His laugh echoed throughout the room, but it was drowned out by everyone else. The Sun Guardian was even louder when he was drunk, breaking almost everything he touched, and his sister was trying to calm him down, to no avail, of course. And Gokudera took another sip from the cold can in his hands, heard that laugh from across the room. The can was still in his hands as he stared. He clenched his lips together in a tight frown, but it was hidden behind his hand, the one holding the beer to his mouth.

He wasn’t drunk, he was very, very far from drunk. He had arrived late to the party, just had his ears pierced—they hurt like hell—and found Yamamoto with his arms around _that girl_. Gokudera had seen her a few times before, never really paid her much attention, even if she did all she could to be nice to him.

_“You’re not allowed to be angry,” Yamamoto Takeshi had muttered to him a few days before. He was chewing on his thumb, choosing his words as carefully as he could, his eyes unfocused on the busy street before them._

_The Storm Guardian was playing with his lighter, agitated. “I am _not_ angry, Yamamoto.” He said the name dryly, and Yamamoto could tell he was lying, because he only said his name when he was angry—and that one time during that party a few weeks ago, when both of them had too much to drink, and Gokudera had been pressed against the cold tiles of the bathroom floor, and Yamamoto was breathing warmly against his neck—_

_“You seem angry.”_

_“Shut up.”_

And since that incident that involved too much beer, Gokudera had been careful about how much he took in. He had to remind himself that night, because seeing that girl with her hand on Yamamoto’s wrist annoyed him to hell and he couldn’t tell why. He wanted to smash something in, anything, but he couldn’t do that because that meant losing. Gokudera didn’t want to lose.

_”You were the one who said to forget about it,” Yamamoto reminded him, a tiny bit of irritation in his voice by now, one that Gokudera could sense._

Gokudera only had one word to defend whatever it was he was feeling, the one that suspiciously felt too much like jealousy:

"Whatever."

And,

"When did you ever listen to me."

He didn't say the last few words, of course.

**Fin.**  



End file.
